oxhorn_brandfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke Ship
A Smoke Ship is quite simply a ship blown from cigar smoke. Oxhorn ends each episode of Scotch and Smoke Rings with a ship inspired by the fan's. Who design the ships in the chat near the closing of the show. More recently, the ships have become more like short stories with a lot of time and creativity being put into each one. The classy host expressed interest in a hub to share these ships, leading to this very article. List of Ships October 22 2015: By ChiefSmash (Episode 325) Barnaby and Professor Evil On a ship that's named The Weevil Sail the seas of bacon grease while causing great upheaval They storm the shores of hippy lands with Swedish heavy metal bands They stack the shelves With ears of elves And rule with iron hands And after they have sailed far They dock their ship near Orgrimmar Their job is done They've had their fun Now, time for a cigar. September 3 2015: By Bigstackstwo (Episode 318) A tremendous ship built of saronite, floating within the northern regions of Icecrown Glacier as it has dancing tauren, orcs shooting gnomes from cannons, and trolls stuffing dwarf beards into rolls as they belch freely with the wonderful song of their people. August 27 2015: By GentlemanBadger (Episode 317) Wilfred Fizzlebang tries to summon Mal'Ganis but fails. Bringing life to the greatest fel smoke ship ever conceived by Warlocks. It features Hellboar bacon cannons, badger-based ballistas, and of course a lifetime supply of -possibly- Cuban cigars. July 23rd 2015: By Chief Smash (Episode 312) On the S.S. Classy where the Blood Elves are sassy And the boat ropes are made out of bacon Staghorn and Ox sail the ship from the docks. Adventure is theirs for the takin'! And they set out to sea sacking elf towns with glee as Staghorn sings "Hark Hear the Wails." And the sunset they watch '' ''as they drink a fine scotch '' ''and smoke rings power the sails. July 17th 2015: By Greg Hartung (Episode 311) Oxhorn sitting on Thaddius's shoulder as he wades through the murky maple quagmire in pursuit of a sanctified cigar crafted by the Prophet Velen that radiates immeasurable inspiration which Ox seeks to obtain it so he can write his last remaining stories to the world; yet as he reaches the shrine containing the cigar he encounters a battalion of panda-elf hybrids that seek the cigar to write a well-crafted memo that will no doubt tarnish Ox's reputation and brand him as a hypocrite. July 9th 2015: By Greg Hartung (Episode 310) Oxhorn relaxing on a Dinghy crafted from the finest whiskey wood floating peacefully on the shallow waters off Florida’s gulf coast, relishing in the warm sun and clear skies; his hooves in the cool blue sea and a fishing pole anchored on a stand eager to catch the ever elusive bacon-scaled bass. Suddenly the tranquility is shattered by a disturbing sound of skittering and screeching coming from the far horizon. Oxhorn squints his eyes to barely make out the form of the awful arachnid armada skittering on top of the ocean charging headlong onto the mainland in hopes to turning Florida into an inhospitable backwater. Thinking fast, Oxhorn reaches in his satchel to grab a horn crafted out of King Krush’s tooth. He inhales deep and blows the horn with its mighty call. After a short delay, with mere moments before the spiders make landfall, from the watery depths arises Gahz’rilla towering high with an approximate attack power of 1,536. And with a deafening roar, the beast easily vanquishes the enemies of summertime fun. July 3rd 2015: By Ghoulbreath (Episode 309) As the clouds part, behold the frigate of mighty size, made of bacon and gnome skins with elven skin sails, flying on the wind of smoke rings. The massive Horde ship bore the death of many Alliance soldiers. June 26th 2015: By GentlemanBadger (Episode 308) All of the classy fans (including King Bronzebeard) relaxing by the fire with a nice gentlemanly and some scotch in the Grim Guzzler while we share stories of our vast adventures across Azeroth, play some Hearthstone, and enjoy a live and in-person special of Scotch and Smoke Rings. While under the mountain, Ox learns that a cigar lit by Blackrock’s flame will never cease to burn, allowing him to construct perhaps his most legendary ship yet. '' ''The ship is constructed in a joint effort, with each fan contributing to the big picture. It in fact became so vast and detailed that it had become a reality, with everyone joining Ox atop the gallion of smoke to plunder the riches of Silvermoon and Darnassus in the name of bacon! '''A fight? Count me in!' June 20th 2015: By Greg Hartung (Episode 307) ''Ox and Greg Hartung on top of a giant bison burger armed with an iron kaiser bun, floating upon the mighty Amazon while receiving flashbacks of their Aztec past lives. Teaching them the ancient fighting tactics that will aid them in battling the soulless, extreme anime fanboys. '' ''They parachute from above with the help of Nefarian, for they come to devour the meaty vessels and sully anime's reputation with unmentionably horrible mature content. Yet with Oxhorn and Greg "on the same page" to save and preserve anime as an outlet of good storytelling and striking visuals. '' ''They are empowered by their newfound combat prowess and bacon-infused potato chips as weapons because, come on! Who can beat that?Category:Scotch and Smoke Rings Terminology